


Shooting Stars

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [181]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, minor allura/lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”A particularly large meteor shot over their heads, but Keith could only stare at the way the light played across the awestruck look on Shiro’s face. “Yeah, it’s amazing.”





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another New Year's ficlet, this one for Shiro and Keith. Thanks to [@cobrilee](https://tmblr.co/mEUCj6anMc7s-o9X9Y0blvQ) for the idea! 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/169174291525/shooting-stars)

Keith tipped his head back and watched meteors shoot across the sky, leaving sparkling trails in their wake. Apparently this planet ended each year with a spectacular meteor shower, and the whole team had gathered outside the castle to watch. 

Lance and Allura sat together on a blanket, looking up at the sky, and Keith could see Lance inching his hand closer to Allura's. Pidge had dragged a bunch of her equipment outside and had set it up, and now she, Hunk, Matt, and Coran alternated between watching the meteor shower and talking excitedly about...well, about whatever it was they were studying with the meteor shower. 

And Shiro was walking over to stand beside him. 

Keith smiled. "Hey." 

"Hey." Shiro returned his smile, and then tilted his head toward the sky. "It's amazing, isn't it?" 

A particularly large meteor shot over their heads, but Keith could only stare at the way the light played across the awestruck look on Shiro's face. "Yeah, it's amazing." 

Shiro turned back to him. "You aren't even looking." 

Keith shrugged and was grateful the dark probably hid the heat in his cheeks. "I've been watching. It's beautiful." 

_You're beautiful_ , he thought, but didn't say. 

"You know, the Drionians wish on shooting stars, just like we do," Shiro said. 

Keith raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" 

Shiro nodded. "They were telling me that the meteor shower tonight is considered especially lucky, and that every wish you make on a shooting star is sure to come true in the next year." 

Just then, three shooting stars streaked overhead, leaving red and yellow trails behind. "That's a lot of wishes," Keith said. "Have you made any?" 

"Just one," Shiro said. 

"Did it come true?" 

Shiro gave him a soft, shy smile. "I'm here with you, aren't I?" 

Keith's heart stuttered, and he stared at Shiro, not quite able to believe his ears. "That was your wish?"

Shiro ducked his head and didn't say anything, but Keith could _swear_ he was blushing. 

He caught Shiro's hand and linked their fingers together. "Me, too." 

Shiro's eyes widened and his face lit with cautious hope. "Really?" 

Keith nodded firmly. "Always." 

Shiro leaned down to kiss him just as another shooting star sailed overhead, and Keith closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. 

Wishes _did_ come true, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
